From Hot to Sexy to Waahoo
by billyz90
Summary: Tea, Mai, and Serenity go to a new hotspot in town. Soon after, they notice certain changes in their outlook. Rated PG-13. Chapter 2 up! R&R!
1. Girls' Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh except for my cards and the idea for this fic. Read and review! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Wake up, Joey," said Serenity, pushing her older brother off his bed. "It's time to get up."  
  
"Eh, alright, I'm up," groaned Joey, getting out of bed. "Hey, Serenity, didn't you say that you and Tea were goin' somewhere?"  
  
"Oh, yes," replied his sis, "There's a new restaurant in town. The food's supposed to be great." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The two of them left home for the cardshop, where Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa greeted them. "Hi guys," exclaimed Yugi, "You ready to go?"  
  
They all waved goodbye to Yugi's Grandpa, and went into town. They eventually met up with Mai.  
  
"Uh. Hey Mai!" said Joey as he caught sight of her. He hadn't suspected of seeing his crush so soon.  
  
"Uh, hi, Joey," replied Mai, she hadn't expected the same thing.  
  
"Well, Joey, Tristan, and I will leave you to yourselves then," Yugi said to the girls as they walked away. "I hope you have a great time!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
And so they went, to go what girls do: shopping; getting their hair done; shopping; seeing a new romance flick; and did I mention shopping?  
  
"Oooooooh, I want that blow-dryer, and that that makeup, and that pocket bag, and that bra." Mai could go on forever in the clothing/department store.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a material girl," commanded Tea, "It's almost time for dinner, and we don't want to lose our reservation."  
  
The three of them went to the new restaurant, "The Fox's Den", and took their seats. They looked at the menu, and Mai pointed out a drink. "Look at this girls, it's called 'Love Potion Number 6' and it says: 'this tantalizing drink will make you even more irresistible and will change your life forever' Sounds good! Let's all try it!"  
  
After dinner, the trio left the restaurant and Tea noticed something. "Whoa, I feel kinda funny, guys."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it," Mai replied, "It's probably just the good dinner we had." And with that, she drove the other two home.  
  
The next morning, when she was getting dressed, Serenity noticed that her shirt now left her midriff bare, instead of reaching her pants. She also found that the pants she had bought last night that fit perfectly, were now up to her ankles. "Huh, must've shrunk in the wash. Well, I kinda look good like this, so I'll just go with it." 


	2. Surprising Changes

Little did Serenity know, but Tea and Mai were having the same problem. At her house, Tea found that her hips were now a little wider. Mai had found that her bra was now a little small on her. They all wondered what had happened.  
  
Today was the scheduled Duel Monsters tournament at Duke Devlin's shop, right next door to Yugi's house. Everyone who played the game was going to be there. As always, Yugi's friends had collected at his house.  
  
"Hey guys!" greeted Yugi, "How's it going?" Just then he noticed that Serenity was now past her older brother's shoulders in height. "Um, Serenity, you look taller. Is it new shoes?"  
  
"Oh? No, it's not that," explained Serenity. "Joey thinks that I had an over-night growth spurt. Isn't that right, big brother?"  
  
But Joey was too preoccupied at the moment; he was now eying Mai, who was now approaching them. "Hmm, something's different about.whoa," he murmured as he now saw Mai in full detail. He had just caught a glimpse at her bosom. "Yep, they're bigger," he thought, "must be a special bra."  
  
"Hi guys. We ready to go?" she asked. "Umm, hey Serenity, since when are you that tall?"  
  
"Oh, we think I had an over-night growth spurt," explained Serenity.  
  
"Yeah," said Tea, "it's really weird." She moved up to Mai and whispered, " So, are you wearing that padded bra you got last night, or did you get implants?"  
  
"What, um, no. I know it sounds weird, but it seems that they are actually bigger by about two inches. Strange. my body must've had some last-minute puberty changes last night," Mai whispered back.  
  
"So," said Tea, "Serenity got taller, you got a bigger chest, and. umm, it seems that my hips widened, too."  
  
"Oh, so now you get an idea of what it's like to be a woman," teased Mai.  
  
"Oh, come off it," commanded Tea, "It's time to go in." 


	3. Tight clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh but my cards, and the idea for this fic. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As it is in all card tournaments, it was very crowded in Duke Devlin's shop. Kids of all ages were there to show their stuff, and it was almost obvious that one of Yugi's friends would win it all.  
  
"Look at all these amateurs," said Mai, "I don't think it'll be that hard to win this."  
  
The tournament started off with Mai facing a new player of the game. After a few turns, Mai had already taken out half of his life-points. "Okay, I'll put Amazoness Paladin in attack mode," thought Mai, "and then I'll.Huh? What's this strange feeling, and why is that stupid duelist staring at my." Mai felt the fabric of her shirt sliding across her chest, as it jutted out an extra half-inch from her chest since it did before the duel. Her opponent was so dumbfounded that he practically ran out of the building screaming.  
  
The tournament ended with Mai winning against Joey. He was so drawn to her chest that he never made a move. After the awards were given, everybody left for home. Joey and Serenity left first. Serenity's clothes now were looking too small, as her pants were above her ankles now, and her shirt was much higher on her midriff.  
  
Mai left next, her shirt was now tighter than it was when she first arrived.  
  
Tea and Yugi left last, but Tea had a hard time getting out of her chair. It was a good thing Tea got to her house when she did, for her pants ripped open at the hips as soon as she entered the door. 


End file.
